The x Five x Deadly x Hunters x of x Sin
by Deadly Sins Writer
Summary: Much time has passed since Gon and his friends have passed the Hunter Exam and continued their journies to fulfill their own goals as hunters, but now as the new generation has completed their own Exam, and are now ready to face and travel the world to complete their one goal as fully, certified hunters.


[A/n]: **Yes, I know this is not a Nanatsu no Taizai fanfiction story, but I've been itching to write a Hunter x Hunter fanfic story for a very long time. This will be my first ever Hunter x Hunter story. It will not be as well written in terms of grammar like my other fanfic stories, but I do promise it will still be as entertaining and fun.**

 **So, let's begin…**

 **I don't own Hunter x Hunter by Yoshihiro Togashi Sensei, but this is my story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Hunter x New Legend x Hunter**_

Wait. This word was the only thing stuck in his mind as he patiently sat on top of a large, rocky cliff, holding no other than his trusty fishing pole, which was gifted to him by his Great Aunt Mito. He sat there, remaining emotionless while waiting for the hungry phenomenon to appear, as his fellow friends and teammates bided their time, as they waited for his signal.

He was only a young adolescent, aging no other than seventeen years. His clothing consisted of a green, long-sleeved, jacket, pants, and shoes, a grayish hat, which had belonged to his grandfather, rested on top of his head, and an orange-green scarf was wrapped around his neck. Black-green, spiky hair roamed his head, and emotionless, hazel brown eyes locked upon the massive hole which was hidden from the eyes of many, thanks to the large, inhabited mountains.

Suddenly, the rope from his pole began to move in a berserk-like state, causing him to quickly stand from his rested position and begin to hold and pull the targeted beast from out of its lair. After a few minutes of tussling over strength and seeing that this formidable beast was not going up without a fight, the young adolescent began to say,

"Damn, so this is how the final phase of the Hunter Exams is like? You're one tough bastard of an Underground Dragon Worm, guess I'll have to apply a little bit of aura to spice things up," he stated with a smirk resting on his face. In a matter of seconds, a yellowish-white body of aura appeared around his body, causing him to swiftly, yet slowly, get the upper hand over the almost, trapped monster. Instantly, he turned his head to a pair of bushes on both sides around the enormous hole, and called in a large shout,

"Get ready to trap it with your chains and card strings, Kuralody and Mihiko!" He yelled. Instantly, a young, male and female adolescent sprang up from their hiding spots between the bushes and prepared to complete their part of trapping the dragon worm.

"Got it, Goa!" Kuralody answered as a pair of chains began to move from his hand.

"Understood," Mihiko simply says as she holds a pair of playing cards, attached with a piece of strings on the end.

Kuralody was seventeen years of age, just like Goa, but he possessed blondish hair with pink highlights and greyish colored pupils. His attire consisted of a red tabard with greenish lines and wore a white training suit underneath. On other hand, Mihiko, seventeen years of age as well, wore a white ninja-like outfit, hiding her curvy body, with a pair of card symbols imprinted on the front and on the back, adorned with a short skirt and an obi sash worn around her waist with a regular-sized, red bow behind her back. Her face was painted with a yellowish star and pinkish tear on a different side of her face, below her eyes. The last token of her appearance was her reddish hair with both pink and purple highlights, which was tied in an updo, and possessed yellowish eyes.

As his chains were ready to finally trap the beast after many hours of waiting, Kuralody turned his gaze towards Mihiko and stated in a cheerful tone as a small, rosy blush appeared on his cheeks,

"Hey, Mihiko, after this little errand of ours, would you like to have lunch with me, my treat?" Kuralody asked courageously.

"Not interested," Mihiko answered plainly, much to Kuralody's unhappiness. Suddenly, the ground where they stood began to tremble as Goa was about to bring out the targeted leviathan out from the hole.

"Here it comes!" Goa roars as he pulls one last time, pulling the massive dragon-like worm out into the air. Not wasting another second, Kuralody and Mihiko aim their weapons around the worm's horns, mouth, and its four-hundred-foot, red body. Holding the trapped beast in its place, Goa removes his fishing pole's bait from out of the worm's mouth and rapidly calls out from behind him.

"Kimua, Leoto, Now!" He swiftly shouts. Suddenly, a young man and young woman pop out from the bushes behind Goa, flying towards the monster worm.

"Hey, Kimua, don't lose your focus, this time," Leoto jokingly comments as his aura begins to manifest in his fist. Leoto, unlike his fellow comrades, was eighteen years of age, though his appearance looked like as if he was in his twenties. He wore a light, bluish business suit with a green bowtie and a pair of tea shade sunglasses with yellow, clear lens. His hair was black, and his eyes were painted greenish grass.

"Hmm, as if I would lose to an old man like you," Kimua mockingly says, annoying Leoto, as she aims towards the creature three round-end needles with electricity emitting around them. Kimua was seventeen years of age, possessing bluish, ocean eyes and long, wild, silver hair that reached half of her back. Her outfit consisted of a light, purple jacket with a blue, baggy shirt underneath, a pair of blue shorts, and dark blue boots.

In mere matter of seconds, Leoto and Kimua's attacks connected with worm's head, a powerful mixture of Kimua's electricity and Leoto's punch ended the beast's life in a brief instance as small puddles of blood commenced pouring out through small holes while the massive body of the Dragon Worm covered the massive hole.

As Leoto and Kimua softly landed on the surface of the worm's body, Goa, Kuralody, and Mihiko quickly ran towards Leoto and Kimua, and they all, except for Mihiko, who preferred to smile, began to high five each other and happily their victory over the Hunter Exams.

"We did it, we passed the Hunter Exams!" Goa shouted in complete celebration.

"Yup, now I can travel the world as a hunter and possibly explore the Dark Continent itself," Leoto expressed happily, causing Kuralody and Kimua to stare at him in complete doubt.

"Leoto, you're forgetting one thing," Kimua and Kuralody both stated.

"And what's that?" Leoto questioned. Just before Kimua and Kuralody could answer, Mihiko was the first to speak her answer.

"Experience, do you honestly think that the Hunter's Association would want a simple rookie like you or us, though we may have already learned and mastered our own Nen ability, to travel the Dark Continent of all places?" Mihiko quizzed, causing Leoto to sigh in complete annoyance for simply forgetting that small little detail.

"Don't worry Leoto, someday you'll get to go to the Dark Continent, just like the rest of us would want to do as well, though we do have our own motives," Goa stated as he placed his hand on Leoto's shoulder. Leoto smiled.

"Thanks, Goa, hmm, with lifelong friends like you guys, what more could I ask for besides my own goal," Leoto warmly stated as Goa, Kimua, Kuralody, and Mihiko nodded in complete agreement.

Suddenly, a sharp clap was heard from behind as three familiar examiners approached them. A tall man with a purple suit, whitish hair and mustache, a still young female with reddish hair with five braids, wearing a very close-fitting attire, and a large, fat man with blackish hair, wearing a large yellow shirt, which exposed his stomach, and green pants.

"Congratulations, Goa, Kimua, Kuralody, Mihiko, and Leoto, you are the only applicants to have passed the Hunter Exams this year, for the first time in history does five rookies alone pass the Hunter Exams," Satotz stated in calm manner as he applauded for Goa and the rest alongside Menchi and Buhara.

'Just like their parents,' Satotz thought as he could still remember Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika, and of course who could forget, Hisoka.

"Yeah, nice job with the Gourmet Hunter Phase, rookies," Menchi happily says as she crossed her arms and adds, "We'll be taking the worm to cook for myself and Buhara, the Underground Dragon Worm is one of the ten most difficult creatures to cook in the world, you five would lose easily if we asked you to cook for us."

"Hmm, can't wait to see we'll come with this delicacy," Buhara says in a hungry manner as he rubs his stomach.

"Uh, I really wanted to test my cooking skills on that worm," Goa states in a sad manner.

"My apologies, Goa, but Menchi's word is final when it comes to food," Satotz calmly states.

"Next time," Kumia says in assurance.

"It's just food, Goa," Leoto mutters to Goa in the ear, avoiding being heard from Menchi, who if she heard him would beat him silly. Suddenly, Satotz cuffs, catching the attention of Goa, Leoto, Kuralody, Mihiko, and Kimua, who turned their attention towards Satotz, while Menchi and Buhara stood on either side around Satotz, as he commenced to speak his final, ending speech for the Hunter Exams.

"Alright, allow me to announce that the Hunter Exams for this year are now complete, and I, your examiner, Satotz, Name Goa Freecss, Mihiko Morow, Kimua Zoldyck, Leoto Paradinight, and Kuralody Kurta as official pro hunters," Satotz says as he begins pulling out a Hunter License Card and handing Goa and his friends each a card with their name imprinted on it.

"As I noticed, you five already know the fundamentals to Nen, so there will be no need for the Secret Hunter Exam Phase for you five," Satotz casually informs.

"Thanks for everything, Mr. Satotz," Goa states while turning to Menchi and Buhara, "Thanks as well Ms. Menchi and Mr. Buhara.

"Your Welcome," Satotz and Buhara reply.

"No Problem, just become a great hunter, that way you and your friends could maybe become examiners for a Hunter Exam yourselves," Menchi states as she and Buhara walk to towards the dead Dragon Worm.

While Menchi and Buhara collected pieces from the worm in order to, later on, create delicious recipes, and while Goa, Kimua, and Leoto continued to speak with Satotz, Kuralody slowly walked towards Mihiko, who was shuffling and looking through her pack of cards, which were one of the very, very few gifts from her father and asked with once again a small blush on his face.

"Um, Mihiko…" Kuralody stated as he stood few inches from her as she calmly turned around to see the slightly nervous Kuralody.

"If you're going to ask again about the lunch thing, my answer is still no," Mihiko coldly responded.

"Alright, well if it's not for lunch, how about for ice cream then," Kuralody calmly asked. Mihiko sighed.

"Fine, but only once, alright?" Mihiko answered.

"Of course," Kuralody happily replies as he hears Leoto calling from behind.

"Hey, we're going to the blimp, are you staying or leaving?!" Leoto shouts as he, Goa, and Kimua follow Satotz, Menchi, and Buhara back onto the blimp.

"Coming!" both Mihiko and Kuralody state as they quickly run to catch up with their friends and fellow hunters and examiners. As they run, Kuralody smiles innocently towards her, causing a slight blush to form on Mihiko's face, which she turns around to hide from Kuralody's sight.

* * *

 **On the Blimp…**

"Wow, can you believe it guys, we're finally hunters like our parents," Goa says while Kimua, Leoto, Kuralody, and Mihiko happily gaze upon the beautiful sunset and the large island which their last Exam Phase took place.

"It sure is, I wonder how they would take the news of us passing the exams?" Leoto casually asks as he holds onto his green-stripped suitcase, filled with medical supplies.

"My father would be all smiling and shit, while my mother would simply be disappointed in me," Mihiko comments in an uncaring attitude.

"Hmm, my father would be proud, my Aunt Alluka would be simply happy, and my Uncle Illumi would simply just say, "As expected from the Zoldyck bloodline, of course"," Kimua says and turns her gaze towards Goa with a slight blush forming on her cheeks, "What about you Goa?"

Goa smiles, "My Great Aunt Mito would be proud of me, my grandfather, Ging, wouldn't be that excited as he already knew I would ace the Exam, and my father…well he would be proud of me, though I haven't seen or heard from him in over ten years," Goa states emotionlessly. The rest sadly frowns.

"Yeah, Uncle Gon really does put his passion for being a hunter over his fatherly duties," Kumai comments sadly.

"Yeah, but the same way my grandfather had him live through this same experience is the same experience my father wants me to go through, that way I could become a legendary hunter like him and travel the dark continent alongside all of you guys," Goa happily assures as his friends nod in agreement.

"But now what do we do? We have our Hunter Licenses, but we're still fresh rookies even though we know Nen," Kuralody questions in complete curiosity of what would their first choice as fully pledged hunters?

"We could start accepting small jobs, that way building our status as professional, experienced hunters," Mihiko suggests.

"We could do that, but at the same, it can't be harmless jobs, how then can we gain the expertise and fame to become high-class hunters?" Leoto adds.

"Then we'll risk our lives with small, yet dangerous jobs and complete each one, that way we could earn enough fame, money, and experience to slowly increase our status as a single status group, composed of elite, professional hunters," Goa finally states, causing Mihiko to sigh in a bored manner.

' _A hunter group? Why does the concept remind me so much of mother and the Phantom Troupe_?' Mihiko thinks with a little distaste over the idea of a group, but at least it was with the four people whom she truly and only considered her friends.

"A single Hunter group? But no hunter has ever done or desired to do that before," Kimua states in a quizzed manner.

"Then we'll be the first," Goa says, "But right now we need a name." As each one of them began brainstorming a name for their Hunter group, an idea came to mind to Kuralody.

"How about the Dark Fangs?" he suggested.

"Nah, too boring," Goa, Leoto, Mihiko, and Kimua all say, much to Kuralody's displeasure.

"How about the Five Hunters?" Leoto says.

"EVEN MORE BORING," Goa and the rest declare.

"Damn, this is even more complicated than I thought it would be," Goa says.

"Wait, I got it," Kumai declares in a victorious tone, causing Goa, Leoto, Mihiko, and Kuralody to stare at her in a puzzled manner.

"How about the Five Deadly Hunters of Sin?" Kimua states.

"The Five Deadly Hunters of Sin, it has nice a ring to it," Kuralody says.

"I like it," Leoto replies.

"It's fine," Mihiko simply says.

"Alright then, it's finally decided, we the Five Deadly Hunters of Sin will travel wherever we can, take any job, gain the fame and experience we need in order to journey and explore the Dark Continent no matter what kind of obstacle will be between us and our one goal," Goa finally declares as he looks to each one of his comrades in complete confidence. Each one nod and smirk towards him in agreement and turn their gaze upon the now, guiding moon which had replaced the once setting sun.

On this day and night, the Five Deadly Hunters of Sin were born.

* * *

[A/N]: **Hoped you enjoyed it. It was really fun for me to write. Review if you wish. See you all later,** _ **"Divine Sayanara, Deadly-Sins-Writer."**_


End file.
